The system and method of the present invention provides a novel bandwidth-based methodology to control and to optimally design a hybrid power system applicable in multiple fields, for example in power train integration and intelligent power train scheduling. One deficiency in the prior art is the lack of control systems that can be implemented on feasible real-time controllers that integrate chemical energy conversion devices with energy storage systems with the small size, fuel efficiency, and driving performance that the present invention provides. Current prior art systems typically result in excess capacity for the energy storage system that increases the cost and weight of the final system. At least one prior art system description can be found at: Tani, Abdallah, Mamadou Bailo Camara, and Brayima Dakyo. “Energy management based on frequency approach for hybrid electric vehicle applications: Fuel-cell/lithium-battery and ultracapacitors.” Vehicular Technology, IEEE Transactions on 61, no. 8 (2012): 3375-3386.
A need exists to provide a new system and method for providing power management for hybrid power systems, for vehicular systems for example, that efficiently distributes instantaneous power between a source of chemical energy and an energy storage system. The present invention provides such a system and method.